Troubled Fates
by ForeverSavior
Summary: Willow's different with a secret nobody could believe. She was created unlike the others in her flock, but her life is turned upside down when some strange dreams and odd drawings start to take over her sense of knowledge that everything has a reason to be happening. She ends up meeting some strange people and taking her own path to realize she had been living in lie. On Hiatus.
1. Author's Note

**~AN~**

This story will involve several characters from me and my friend's role-play. I've gotten the idea from mornings of boredom and some daydreams. You will hear references of Max and her flock, but they won't actually enter the story. You will also hear names that are members of Isis's flock, which is me and my friends characters.

Willow, Mey, Razor, Siege, and Mar I own

Ballad and Nico are credited to Originem Mali

Here is a real quick double time on the characters so you know somewhat about them.

~Willow~

Age 17, powers are healing, she has been known to be able to revive people, she has been having nightmares in which she sees dangers that are meant to happen and they can inflict harm to her, sometimes she sees them through visions or through her drawings, She is the smartest one in flock, DNA-bat, nickname-N/A, status-single, crush-Nico, Parents-Ally and Ciar, siblings-N/A, Best Friend-Mar.

~Mey Mey~

Age 16, powers are Intangibility or phasing, meaning she can phase through solid matter without harm, She is leader of the flock, DNA-bat and Komodo dragon, nickname-Mey, status-taken, boyfriend-Ballad, Parents-N/A, siblings-N/A, Best Friend-Ballad

~Razor~

Age 16, powers are unknown, he is second in command, DNA-eagle, nickname-N/A, status-single, crush-no one, Parents-Isis and Jace, siblings-N/A, Best Friend-N/A

~Ballad~

Age 15, powers are he can read people's minds (basically Angels powers), third command, DNA-unknown, status-taken, Girlfriend-Mey Mey, Parents-N/A, siblings-N/A, Best Friend-Mey Mey.

~Nico~

Age 17, powers super speed, Blind, DNA-unknown, status- single, crush- no one, Parents-N/A, siblings-N/A, Best Friend-N/A

~Mar~

Age is unknown; powers are Self-Detonation, meaning he can explode his body mass and reform, DNA-bat, breed-cat, Best Friend-Willow

~Siege~

Age is 17, power is Sublimation, which is the ability to transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form, DNA-unknown, nickname-N/A, status-single, crush-no one, Parents-Ace and Isra, siblings-N/A.

I am accepting others for the story. I can use only four others for the story. If you want to be a part of it let me know and tell me this about your character:

**Name**

**Gender**

**Age**

**Power**

**DNA Hybrid**

**Nickname (if they have one)**

**Status**

**Team**

I only need three for Siege's team and one for the flock. I'm going to go ahead and post the first chapter because Siege and his team won't enter till the second chapter and the first one is just introduction and you learn a little about the group. So please hurry and list some characters, I lost my creativity a few days ago when I drew a lot and I can't really start the second chapter unless I have the characters. To help out, Siege's group is the enemy side. I will update it with another Author's note when I get the characters so you know all the characters.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! Please review.

Edit: I will be editing a bit from the stories, because a couple days ago my friend blinded Nico in the role-play so I have to re-edit a bit so it makes up for the blind parts, as you probably noticed I already started with that in the third chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

of joining my ex friends, yah long story short Petal and my old flock kicked me out. I got Feathers, Cyber, Keith, Jace, and Nico as my new flock. Well now we joined all together. "I don't know." I mumbled trying to keep it too myself." Hey least we aren't trying to make you sing." There went the worst statement in history, from Ally, the psycho crazy bat winged brat. 'Never joke about that. I have a strong fear of being onstage and letting people hear me sing or read my songs for that matter.'

I glanced around and noticed a group of kids that had just entered. I glanced at them from the corner of my eyes catching the lead girl's eyes. She was an older girl, about my age, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. 'Great, go have fun making out with her Ace!' There was a younger girl who looked about six that was holding her hand. She was carrying a bear and she had short blonde hair. Behind them was an African girl with dark cocoa brown hair and a boy who looked like the younger girl with the bear. Behind them were two guys, one who had blondish sort of hair and was wearing glasses and one that looked emo. He had pitch black hair and actually he looked kinda cute. Not like I'd date him, I mean yah he looked emo. Ace is emo. SUE ME FOR MY THOUGHTS!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when my gang was leaving. "Isis, come on." Petal said looking at me. "Oh right sorry." I mumbled. Casting a glance at my group and followed them out as I passed the girl that was supposedly oldest, something just seemed different about her. I couldn't exactly say what though.

Max's P.O.V

**'So that girl was strange, right!?' 'Max don't worry.'** II sighed, something seemed wrong about that girl, actually her entire group. I glanced at Fang and smiled. "What not going to run after her?" I joked, laughing a bit. "No why?" Fang asked and I shook my head, he would never get it. "You have a thing for red heads. Now, Angel, Nudge, let's get this over with. AND DON'T THINK OF TRYING TO GET ME TO WEAR A SKIRT!" I snapped and stood at entrance while Angel and Nudge were looking around. I was more worried over Gazzy and Iggy whom I allowed to stay at the foot court. That was my mistake.

'**Max, we're ready.'** "Right." I mumbled and we all left again. We decided to rest in a forest that was close by so I sat in a tree keeping a watch and staring at the sky while the others rested.

Isis's P.O.V

"LOOK OUT!" I missed Feathers warning by a second and despite the fact I knew I should pay attention when flying I flew right into a tree. Why was I flying that low? Well I really honestly don't know, but I was bothered by a lot of stuff. I tried to untangle myself from the branches, but that seemed useless. **'DON'T MOVE!' **I stopped moving and started freaking out, maybe it was just my conscious, but still a voice just spoke. In my mind. Freaky? Well for me, despite the wings and I did see auras around people, but yah it was pretty freaky.

"WHOSE THERE!" I yelled and glanced around worried a bit. I noticed a young girl was floating there in front of me. And the surprise was she had wings. 'Weird, I hit my head somewhere along the line of that fall.' not that it wasn't possible to have wings. "Hang on." She said. I went silent and just watched as the blonde haired teen showed up. Moments later I ended up falling out of the tree, my wings were scratched up and bleeding, stupid branches. Also probably my fault, note to self, LOOK WHERE YOUR FLYING FROM NOW ON! I didn't want to stare at the ground and I didn't want to question more stuff, so I just closed my eyes. I expected to hit the ground, but instead something, or someone, caught me. "You ok?" a voice I didn't recognize hit me. I opened my eyes and stared at some guy I didn't know. First reaction I had, stare at him like a complete idiot!

_HAHA I COULDN'T HELP IT! And where's Isis's flock, my secret. Anyway please read and review. I'm working on the story so I can get it a little more detailed. So look for more detailed chapters. Least I hope their detailed._


	3. Chapter 2

**~AN~**

Again I still need some characters, please if you could just help me out I promise when I get into it the story will in fact pic up and become better.

Just send me the info from chapter 1(I just need three more) without further wait, the story! The italicized parts are backtracks to something that happened in the past.

**~Willow POV~**

Any sane person would probably have panicked and went to an insane asylum. Well, not me. I have to be strong, smart, I can't just freak when one thing brings me down. "I have to get up and keep at it! That will never happen." I yelled jumping up determined, "What will never happen?" the voice sent chills down my spine, I could feel his cold breath on my ears, blush spread across my face as I froze silent. Mar was up on his feet in a protective stance. "….siege…" of course I knew him, I didn't want to, but let's just say one mistake makes a new success. What does that mean?

_Simple, Razor the mistake, take Isis and Jace and you get him. A good leader, but too kind, takes after his dad too much. The failure. Take me, Ally and Ciar, I take after neither. I was also a mistake, but Siege. No, he was different, he's a tool. For who? I can't figure that out, whoever he works for he won't tell me. He's from Ace and Isra, the fighter. Strong willed, not so smart, and full of it. Dangerous as an enemy, great as an ally._

"Aww Willy, you remember me. Touching." I spun around meeting Siege's cold red eyes. I seriously think my heart was about to pound out of my chest, thank goodness my friends showed up, I shoved Siege into the clubhouse and stood at the door, Mey Mey showed up first, followed by Razor, Ballad, and the world class blind idiot. Yup you heard me, blind idiot. How can he make bombs? Blame our fearless leader and her date, taught him everything. "Sorry had to get away." I mumbled under my breath I was fully worried about Siege being caught. Sure nobody knew who he was. They only knew he was our enemy. Okay my bad, they knew his name and a little about him, but they didn't know as much as I did.

_I had helped him, when I was 11 I found him injured in the forest. Stupid I thought he was in danger, I snuck him inside and to my room, and he stayed there. Slept on my bed, I took the floor. I swear I felt like he watched me every day._

"…ok?" I blinked looking at Razor, "Huh?" "I asked if you were ok." "Oh uh yeah!" I said grinning that's when bad got worse, Siege grabbed my wrist, using his strange voodoo gas power thingy, and jerked me inside the clubhouse, door slammed shut and I was pinned against the wall, him holding me there. My first reaction was actually to kick him, and then he kissed me. Yup kiss, on the lips. My first real kiss was by a crazy evil guy I let sleep in my room and hid from my entire friends for an entire month while he healed. Heck, I'd seen this guy without his shirt on! We won't go there, very bad moment of life. "Just stick with me. Please."

**~Nico POV~**

I glanced at Mey Mey and frowned, "JUST OPEN IT!" Okay when did I start caring about the gothic Willow, maybe when she actually was there for me. Mey Mey glared, "GEE BLINDY YOU WANNA OPEN IT!?" I hated it when she got this mad, "HURRY UP!" Mar growled I suspected he was the only one to know what was going on. I shook my head, "JUST OPEN IT LIKE THIS!" I snapped shoving Mey Mey aside and jerking the door open, I heard nothing, nada, zip. Couldn't I have been able to see, I MEAN COME ON! WHAT WAS GOING ON! "G-guys!" Willow finally spoke up, she sounded freaked. "….Ummm okay…wow." That would be our fearless leader, "Do we have to ask?" Razor. "How about do we want to know?" Ballad. "OKAY WHATS GOING ON SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO THE BLIND GUY!" "It's nothing!" Willow again, I felt someone brush past me and then nobody spoke for a long time. "Have fun blindy." I recognized that to be our idiot enemy. That still didn't explain anything. "Guys head home. I'll get Willow." Mey Mey said.

~**Willow POV**~

I couldn't go back, this was a disaster. I whipped tears from eyes, yes I cry; it's not a happy thing. I had my parents still, but I didn't want to bother them, so I just headed somewhere nobody would find me. I remembered my sketch book and laptop were left behind. I silently hoped Mar would bring them for me. I was right because a minute after I landed he was there, rubbing against my leg purring. "It'll be okay, stop crying." He said looking at me, I pulled my laptop out whipping more tears from my eyes and started typing a letter. A lot was cut out as soon as I typed it. I stuffed my laptop back in its case when I finished the letter and rubbed my head. I knew the outcome.

_Sure enough the headache hit first, then the vision. Not a normal one. I was staring at flames swarming around me, fear rising inside me. Note to self, fire + me = panic. I won't explain why. I noticed it was a circle around me, Siege was the one in front of me, "Like it, I made it for you." He said going to me before I could react I was pushed back flames hit my arm and I gasped, Siege grabbed me by my neck and I was pinned to the ground, I noticed now my wing was torn and rigidly ripped and destroyed, blood splattered the ground and that's when I realized it was creating a shape, I couldn't get a good look, then suddenly everything went black I opened my eyes and I was in the sky, staring down at them, I saw the shape now, a rose bud, perfectly crafted. Suddenly without any warning I spoke, "Nico! Ballad! Razor! Get Willow!" I knew I was seeing what Mey Mey was witnessing. The guys all shot past her and that's when it cut black again._

I was breathing quickly, eyes wide, my arm was burned badly. I gasped shaking and started crying again touching the burn. It was killing me to sit here in pain. "Why?" I only whispered it, "Why what? Willow are you okay!?" Mar asked, "WHY!?" I yelled out again rain started to fall around me and I realized I was alone. Nobody was going to find me, I truly had nobody.


	4. Chapter 3

**~AN~**

Switching between this story and my Deviantart story Nightmares, my DA is Bunnygal2 just go there and Nightmares is on it, it's a gender bend story of Isis and her group.

**~Mey Mey POV~**

I was soaking wet, the rain had really been a problem. I sighed returning home, "She's gone, nowhere." "WHAT HAPPENED!? HELLO I'M BLIND!" Nico snapped, "No really? I didn't know when did that happen?" I said sarcastically. "Willow was with the enemy. Pressed against him probably making out." Ballad said and I glared, "We just got it wrong! Willow's our friend; we gotta find her and get an explanation!" "We don't know where she went." Razor stated the obvious, again.

"Let's just go outside and go to the eastern caves duh." I glared at Nico and grabbed his arm ignoring the annoyed look I got from Ballad, I dragged Nico to the door and shoved him outside. Yes, in the pouring rain. And then I locked the door, and proceeded to lock every window and door in the house. HA TAKE THAT BLIND IDIOT! "Okay seriously I would have checked the caves, but it was raining so hard I could barely fly let alone find the caves." I sighed annoyed and went to my room, "LET NICO IN WHEN HE LEARNS THAT IT'S RAINING!" Seriously I'm only alive now because of Willow, we're the only girls on this stupid team and I would have resorted to stabbing myself if I didn't have a real friend that was a girl.

We waited till the rain stopped; I had been nice and let Nico come inside after three hours of standing in the rain. Right now it was midnight when it stopped. Course we can't leave at midnight to look, too much trouble. "What now?" "We wait till morning." "THAT'S FOREVER AWAY!" "Nico, it's only about 8 hours away." "RAZOR THAT'S FOREVER AWAY!" I sighed looking at Razor and Ballad who were obviously annoyed by Nico.

**~Willow POV~**

I felt something wrap around my shoulders and somebody picked me up, I didn't know who, honestly I didn't care. My arm hurt badly. I winced when my arm was touched, but I kept still. I remembered hearing Mar, but not anything he said. I guess I fell asleep, "Sheesh Siege, what'd you do to her? Shove her in an oven!?" I heard a girl's voice my arm had no feeling. I could feel warmth on my cheek and I opened my eyes. "Katherine, it wasn't my fault!" I opened my eyes a little and saw a girl sitting beside me, she looked lovely. Kinda like an angel. I shifted my head and noticed Mar's fluffy tail, I struggled to sit up and blinked wincing as pain rose from my entire arm and shoulder. "Careful." The girl, I presume to be Katherine said. I noticed Mar was watching me before pressing his nose against my hand. I hung my head silent. "Siege step out of the room please." Katherine said, she looked at me and smiled, "Its ok, do you have any family members?" I nodded, "Both parents, I don't want to bother them though." I whispered. "It's ok, no bother, I think I know your aunt. Korizin right?" I stared at her and nodded, "yeah."

Katherine smiled, "I'll give her a call it's not a bother." She got up and left the room leaving me alone. I couldn't say exactly how long had passed before she returned with Korizin. "Willow! You're not hurt are you?" My aunt asked running to me, I had to admit she had the negative sides where she was always arguing with me, but she was always there for me. I nodded, "Just a burn on my arm." Aunt Kori smiled, "its okay, come on lets head to my house, you can see Chichi and I'll give Ally a call." I smiled Chichi was Korizin's daughter, she was littler then me, but totally fun. I followed Aunt Kori out of the strange place and we walked back to her house. Chichi greeted me with a hug and pulled me to the dining room the table was covered with newspapers, paint, clay, paper, and drawings. "So you like to draw?" I asked smiling, "A little it's fun to pass the time." We sat at the table making clay figurines. Chichi smiled showing me a blob one with a tail and ears. I laughed, "That's cute, what is it?" Chichi smiled, "A cincilie." I laughed, "Chinchilla?" Chichi nodded, "Cincilie is fun to say though." I smiled and looked down realizing I'd crafted a figure of Ring and Mar. I smiled remember the old dog mom had taken in. Ring was fun to be around, but now he's older and mostly just rests.

I smiled unaware when the doorbell rang. Chichi jumped up smiling and I glanced back, my eyes widened when I saw my friends. Chichi smiled, "Hi! Come on we're making clay animals!" she said smiling. Mey mey smiled, "That sounds great!" she said following Chichi over I refused to look at her mar lifted his head gazing at them, "Takes you long enough." He yawned, I was glad my bandage wasn't visible due to my jacket. Chichi smiled and soon we were all sitting around the table playing with clay. Not many of us spoke. I smiled and held up my finished project of Mar and Ring. Mey mey smiled, "Cool. I can't understand how you do that. I get this." She laughed holding up what looked like a clay rock. We all laughed except for the guys who didn't get it.

Chichi held up hers I noticed it was a Chihuahua. "Cute. Let me guess, dog?" Chichi nodded, "Well it's adorable." Mey mey said, "Thanks." Chichi grinned, I heard the door and I got up, my mom instantly hugged me when the door opened, "You don't know how worried I was. You're not injured are you?" Mom asked spinning me around and then saw the bit of my bandaged and pulled my jacket sleeve up frowning, "WILLOW!" she snapped. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I said instantly trying to protect whatever freedom I was about to lose.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Willow POV~**

"Knew I should have sent you with Jamie and her mom." Mom said I groaned, "JAMIE IS WEIRD! She has the same gun obsession as Niran." Mom frowned, "I don't care, YOUR HURT!" I sighed, "It was a vision, I started having them and…it involved Fire." Mey mey blinked, "Vision? What was it?" I glared, "NOTHING!" I ran out of the room ignoring them and ran outside snapping out my wings and shot into the nearest tree. I couldn't just run, but then again what else could I do? I sighed, "Willow, are you ok?" Chichi asked climbing the tree, I sighed, "I'm fine." Chichi smiled, "I think its cool you have neat powers! And you're so smart; I want to be just like you! Too lead my own group!" I laughed, "I don't lead. I just…I'm just the scientist one." Chichi shrugged, she wanted to be like everyone. First Aunt Kori, now me. Little kids, man I missed being that age, no worries. I tensed feeling something touch me and I hit whatever it was realizing it was Nico, I decided to take anger out and kicked him in the stomach knocking my foot into his legs so he stumbled back and fell out of the tree. Jerk. I frowned brushing my hair from my eyes, "Should I leave?" I spoke my thoughts aloud. Chichi blinked, "You really should." I glanced at her; "You think?" she only nodded, "Come visit though." She climbed down and I side dropping from the tree and went inside, "Aunt Kori, thank you for getting me, I kinda don't want to see you-know-who for a long while. Mom, can we just go home? Tell you later." I said not looking at anyone. Mom smiled, "Of course, but we are talking about this later." I just nodded and followed mom out of the house after she thanked Aunt Kori and said bye. I refused to say a word to my friends. Especially not Nico. I sighed going home; of course mom never flew anymore so I was stuck in a car for the hour and a half ride to my home. "Was that the right choice mom?" I asked staring out the window. I could tell mom had smiled, "I can't tell you that. It's hard to decide what the right choice is. But I'll admit you're on the right path to something great." I smiled, "Thanks mom," of course I had brought my laptop, but Mar stayed behind, I didn't want him to be with me. I smiled staring at the window; sure I'd see my friends again soon. Life just flowed that way.

I grabbed my bag and got out of the car looking at the house my parents owned. "So you still have Ring?" I asked looking at mom. She nodded and smiled, "Course, why wouldn't I? Ring is adorable!" I sighed and walked inside, "DAD ITS ME! HOPE YOUR STILL BLIND!" mom glared, "WILLOW YOU DON'T SAY THAT!" I snickered, "I tell Nico that all the time." Ring ran towards us,"Wow Willow what happen to your arm?!" Ally glared, "That gang of delinquents she hung out with caused it." she said walking to the kitchen. I glared, "OKAY THEY AREN'T DELINQUANTS! Secondly Ring, it's nothing just a small burn. How are you?" Ring smiled, "I'm doing fine, but even it's a small burn you should keep an eye on it or it might get bad." I sighed and shook my head, "I know I know. Oh right, Hey mom where's Petal and Axel? And while I'm on that topic, Can I go visit Isis?" Ally walked into the room, "Answer one. Their raising a family. Answer two, your not going near that place. Isis can trust the school all she wants, but you're forbidden from going near that place" I didn't get why mom was so strict. After all Isis was in charge of the school. "Right, alright I'm taking Ring for a walk." Ring blinked, "Oh a walk sounds nice. Don't worry Ally I'll make sure she comes back without getting hurt." Ally nodded, "Have fun." I grabbed a leash and attached it to Ring's collar, "Later!" Ring glanced at Willow, "Alright well let's go!" Willow nodded and left the house making sure Ring was following before she shut the door and started walking to her friend's house. Willow glanced at the sky as she walked thinking and stopped when she got to the house glancing at Ring before walking to the door. Ballad opened the door and looked at Willow, "I Willow and hi Ring!" Ring blinked, "Oh hi Ballad." Willow blinked, "Uh yeah Hi." Mar darted out the door, "WILLOW GUESS WHAT! NICO DESTROYED YOUR ROOM!" Ring glared at Mar, "Oh it's the cat." Nico heard Mar, "NO I DIDNT!" Mar glared at Ring, "It's the mutt." Willow glared, "YOU TWO HAD BETTER NOT!" Mar sighed, "GREAT SO YOUR BACK! THAT'S GREAT! Bad choice though, Mey Mey's really mad." Willow blinked, "I guessed she'd be mad." Ring frowned,"The cat started it." Ballad nodded, "I don't understand why." Mey Mey stood behind Ballad arms crossed glaring, "Inside now. YOU HAVE A HECK OF A LOT OF EXPLAINING! AND DON'T THINK YOUR GETTING OUT OF IT NOW!" Willow blinked, "Uhmmm...maybe I shoulda went to my other friends first. "Mar nodded, "But yeah Nico destroyed your entire room." Ballad turned too looked at Mey Mey then Willow. Ring looked at Mey Mey, "Nice to see you again Mey Mey. How are you?" Mey Mey glared, "Angry, ticked, ready to murder someone if she doesn't explain." Willow sighed, "Alrighty nice to speak to you again. And wait a minute what am I explaining!?" "You and the freak locking lips." "..." Ring blinked and looked at Willow, "Whose the freak?" Willow shook her head, "Siege, and WE WEREN'T KISSING!" "Then what were you doing?" Mey Mey asked glaring. "Umm... nothing." Willow mumbled Ring sighed, "Willow how about you let go of my leash? I'll go home and Ally that you have to explain a few things to your friends." Willow glared, "MOM WILL FREAK! She'll have me shipped out of state to live with Jamie! Yeah no your sticking right here!" Mar smirked, "Loser." "MAR SHUT UP!" Willow snapped. Ring glared at Mar, "Freak." Mar glared and Willow went inside annoyed. Mey Mey frowned, "GUYS LIVINGROOM NOW! PRONTO!" Ballad went to the living room, not arguing. Nico went downstairs and to the living room, grumbling, "Seriously I did nothing." Ring followed Willow, frowning. Mey Mey walked with Willow to the living room. Razor walked into the room, "Hey Willow." Willow nodded, "Hey." Mar followed looking at Willow. "Okay you're all going to sit and be quiet and Willow's explaining what her and 'Siege' were doing." "NOTHING!" Willow snapped Nico frowned and turned, quickly back out of the living room. Ballad sat down on the couch. Mey Mey noticed Nico wasn't there and glared, "NICO GET BACK IN HERE OR ELSE!" "NO WAY AM I LISTENING! SO NO!" Mey Mey glared, Willow sighed, "I'm almost glad this is about Siege and not the vision." Mey Mey glared, "NICO I MEAN IT!" Nico frowned, "SCREW YOU!" Mey Mey glared, "OH THATS IT!" Willow blinked and stepped away, "Nico, I'd listen to her, she's really mad."


	6. Chapter 5

**~Willow POV~**

Nico scoffed, "Why should I listen to you? Didn't you go mess with a freak?" I glared, "THATS TOTALLY IT!" I snapped and walked over to him, of course I had enough of his loud mouth, blind or not this is payback. I glared smacking him, "LIKE I SAID IT WAS NOTHING! AND UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP BNLIND, DEAF, AND WITH SEVERAL SEVERED LIMNBS YOU'D BETTER SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS OR ELSE YOU'LL WISH THE SCHOOL STILL DID EXPERIMENTS!" Nico frowned, "WHAT? MAD THAT I CALLED HIM A FREAK? GET OVER IT!" I glared and hit him, again, "MAR GO BLOW UP NICO!" Mar blinked, "REALLY!? GREAT THANKS!" By now I was mumbling several things along the lines of hating Nico.

Mey Mey shook her head, "Okay so seriously what happened?" I sighed, "I wanted to be alone, after somebody, Nico, destroyed my sketches by barging in my room. I left to the club house with Mar and Siege showed up. You all just happened to show up at the bad time." Mar nodded, "Yeah aside from him referring to her as Willy everything was ok." "I WASN'T TELLING THEM THAT!" Nico shook his head, frowning, "That freak is creepy." I glared, "Oh and you're so much more normal then he is." Mar nodded, "Well he was the result of combining two really messed up people together. So yeah there you go." "Mar you do realize he's the most normal of the combinations?" "Nuh uh, Chichi is." "...you are so stupid." Mey Mey shook her head, "Okay what about the vision?" I blinked, I kinda hoped the amazingly boring conversation of which of us was more normal would last incredibly long and I'd never explain this. "Uhhh...you see...well..."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Alright whatever and I didn't wreck your room." Glaring I looked at Mar and smiled, "I believe my adowible kitty cat over the freak you are." Mey mey shook her head, "Keep focused the vision? you gotta tell us. The last two were true." Nico shook his head. Ring scoffed at what I said, he never can get along with Mar; I guess it's just a fact of life. Mar shook his head, "Just tell them, it obviously freaked you out." "Yeah because I was the one who died in it." I mumbled Nico blinked, "Wait you die? What happen?" sure he's blind, but can I get a break and can he be deaf as well? "Oh sure now you worry. Well I'm not saying!" Mey mey glared at me, "WILLOW THIS IS SERIOUS WILL YOU JUST TELL US!" Mar nodded, "I'd like to know as well." Willow glared, "I'll tell Mar and Ring and that's all only them. Okay them and Chichi and Aunt Kori and possibly Isis, but only them!" Nico frowned, "Just tell me!" Ring looked around to see a way out. I glared, "NOPE!" Mey mey face palmed, "Ballad your up." Ballad blinked, "Willow if you tell us we won't mention to Ally that you were making out with a guy." I glared, jeeze he had me beat, "You wouldn't"

Ballad smiled, "Who do you think I am?" he made a great point, "Right...jeeze you're annoying! Fine, the stupid thing was in two parts, one from my view and the other from Mey's. Basically I was on the ground in a weird flaming circle with a blood flower bud thing and my wrist torn open and bleeding. Nothing major." Mar blinked, "what's major then, because I'd say that's major." Nico nodded, "Yeah that sounds important." Ballad nodded, "Was there anything else?" I shrugged, "Not really." Mey mey frowned, "Right okay your hiding something. Why else would you just be bleeding without a reason?" I blinked, they catch on a lil too quickly, "Okay maybe someone was with me..." Nico frowned, "Who?" Ballad nodded. I simply looked away, "Dunno who."

**~Mey Mey POV~**

Ballad blinked then looked at ME, "I think she's lying." I nodded, "Totally lying." Ballad smiled, "Alright so Mey, where's a phone to call Ally with?" sighing I heard a knock, "Hang on." I said and quietly went to the door and opened it smiling, "Hey." Willow glared at Ballad, "YOU DONT TELL MY MOM ANYTHING! I'D HAVE TO GO BEG AUNT KORI JUST TO GET OUT OF BEING SHIPPED TO JAMIE'S HOUSE!" Ballad grinned and I assume that he started reading Willow's mind, "Then tell me who was there." I focused on our guest, who happened to be Chichi. She smiled "Hi Mey Mey~ is Willow here?" I nodded, "Come in." Willow glared, "NEVER!" she snapped 'Sheesh why am I even bothering, they are bound to figure it out' I glanced at Ballad realizing he'd sent the thoughts to me, must have been Willow's thoughts. Chichi grinned, "Thank you~" She said and walked past me looking around before going to the living room I followed and smiled when she quickly ran over and hugged Willow "HI WILLOW!" Ballad blinked, "Okay so why not tell Chichi who you were with?" Willow blinked, "Aww come on!" Mar blinked, "Perfect timing." Chichi smiled then looked at Mar, "Hi Mar! Can I hug you?" Ballad looked at Chichi, "That's not a good idea." He said, but he must have still been focused on reading Willow's mind. Mar nodded, "Yes you can hug me."

**~Ballad POV~**

This was beginning to be a problem. Willow frowned, 'Right... "I'm sure Chichi doesn't want to know this." Chichi went over to Mar, hugging him. I looked at Willow, "Well? Who was it?" Willow glared, "No one." 'this is beginning to be trouble; their bound to figure out it was Siege' I smiled, "Never mind." Chichi kept hugging Mar then looked at Willow, "So Willow can I stay with your group?" Willow blinked, "YOU READ MY MIND!"

Mey mey blinked, "Who is it?" I grinned then looked at Mey Mey, "Siege." Not hard to notice that Nico was obviously unhappy. He frowned, "Stay away from that freak." Chichi was looking at Willow, obviously confused "Willow?" Willow glared, "YOU BE QUIET! Chichi, I'm just visiting them; my mom's got me staying home. Also I'll be out of the room for a minute." 'too hit my head on a tree she thought glaring. I shook his head, "Nope she's gonna hurt herself." Chichi looked at Willow, "But Willow. I wanna learn how to be a leader like you. Pleeeease?" Willow sighed, "Alright you and I will stay. Now were's Ring." Ring sighed, "Right here. You can just let me out and I'll tell her you're staying with your friends." Willow nodded, "Yeah." she said and went to the door opening it, "Have at it. I'm going to go bang my head into the nearest tree." Chichi blinked, "Willow! Don't hurt yourself!"

Ring walked past Willow and headed back. Willow groaned, "FINE I'LL JUST OUTSIDE FOR A MINUTE!" she said and went outside shutting the door.

**~Willow POV~ **

"I hate this." "Hate what?" "HOLY SHIZKABOB!" I said jumping aside, Jamie and Logan looked at me, "What's with you?" "You're as bad as Siege." "They are not." Siege snapped standing in a tree." I was unaware when I heard Chichi "Willoooow you better not be hurting yourself! It's not nice!" I groaned, "No just getting a heart attack." "Willow that's not funny." Jamie said, Logan blinked, "Oh great it's her." "AWW YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOGY THAT'S GREAT!" Jamie said and Siege smirked, "Nice you finally got someone." Chichi noticed Logan, "Oh hi Logan!" She said before looking at me, "Why get a heart attack?" "Cause they keep sneaking up on me." Logan sighed, "Yeah hey." I frowned, "Siege you gotta leave! My friends will murder you! And Nico will try." Siege frowned, "I can handle them and Nico." I wanted to kill him because sure enough I heard Ballad next. "Hey Mey Mey! She didn't go that far!" Chichi looked at Logan, Jamie, and Siege, "Don't sneak up on Willow and give her a heart attack!" Logan blinked, "Their fault." Soon enough Mey mey was outside with us, "Oh good." I simply glared, "I have a headache." Siege frowned and went to me. Ballad blinked, "Oh its Siege." Chichi frowned, "Still! It's not nice!"'

Chichi looked at Siege and me before looking at Mey Mey, "Is that a bad thing?" Ballad blinked again and opened his mouth to say something before getting shoved by Nico. Mey mey sighed "bad thing." I could only glare, my anger was rising. "Now why is your arm bandaged" siege asked. Chichi blinked then looked at Siege, "Hey! Leave Willow alone!" Nico frowned, "Yeah just disappear you freak!" Siege ignored chichi and looked at me, still I'm the center of attention "you're hurt why?" I glared "I'm not telling you that."

I noticed Chichi was looking at Nico, then quickly grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him over to us before going back over to Mey Mey. Nico frowned, glaring still but not having a clue to where he was stuck at, thank goodness. Until a certain idiot starts speaking. "What was the point of that?" Siege asked annoyed. Nico, however making my life worse, swung a punch at Siege. Chichi smiled, "That's what you get for not leaving Willow alone!" "Hey! Did we forget I'm here too and He might have hit me! Jeeze am I the only smart one here!?" Logan raised his hand "actually I'm smart, but technically yes you're mostly surrounded by idiots." Siege glared releasing me and looked at Nico "you really want to anger me."

Chichi shook her head, "No it's pretty easy to see that he should be smart enough to know which voice is whose. I mean duh." Nico glared, "Does it look like you scare me you freak?" I shook my head, growing annoyed, "Nico don't hit him, Siege FOR PEACE OF SAKE STOP ANTAGONIZING PEOPLE I KNOW! And Nico, FOR THE LAST TIME CALL HIM A FREAK ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL COME TO LEARN WHAT PAIN FEELS LIKE!" Nico frowned, "If he leaves then I won't." By now I noticed Chichi had obviously left with Logan.

**AN: Ok next chapter will be incredibly short, sorry, but at the end it'll show what Chichi and Logan are up to XD so enjoy. Also if there's any mistakes I apologize for a couple chapters I'm going by the help of my best friend and we're role-playing this so the chapters come from our chat rp and I just try to fix everything.**


	7. Chapter 6

~Willow POV~

So after a long week of annoyance I learned I have a brother, my gang annoys me, and oh yes, MY BROTHER IS A WEIRD PSYCOPATH WHO IS NOW ON THE DANG TEAM! My life got so bad. Sighing I walked to the school hoping to get answers on my so called 'older brother' a.k.a Donovan. A.k.a the pain in my- Never mind. As I was saying, I went to the school, yada yada, talked to my other friends and got help. There caught up yet? Do I care? Yup I don't.

So here I am with Jane, who clicked on the first thing that came up on the search engine before moving to the side so I could read it. Mostly I just skimmed over the information reading some of what seemed important. Jane seemed bored. Nika sighed you won't find anything on the guy with a computer. Honestly that's like trying to find a needle in a haystack of needles." I glanced at her, really annoyed and confused "how did that make sense?" Nika only shrugged. After we closed the information down, we left to get them to class and I planned to speak with some old friends. We walked to the classroom with them. Sadly enough the ideas never work well. Jace had absolutely no clue and later on Isis showed up with Mirrissia and Bastian. "Skipping?" I asked and Isis nodded. I didn't pay much note to the conversation, well until the end that is. Isis glared "its not u[ for discussion, I have work to do, " Jace nodded, "Alright well thanks again for bringing them here." Isis nodded and left the room. I blinked, "Now I know why Razor doesn't speak much. HECK I'D BE SILENT IF MY PARENTS WERE DIVORCED AND ARGUING!" "I didn't think we argue, but we were never married. We were dating when Razor showed up, but never married."

Granted my days get worse, nothing else happened until the next day when I got stuck explaining and Donovan currently hates Siege. So taking a walk leads to drama and yeah, Jamie came to bail me out.

"So that's it" I said sighing as I looked at the cookie in my hand, Petal wasn't a bad cook, but honestly I don't know. Petal smiled, "Sounds like a lot of trouble, but you shouldn't just turn against your friends like that." "I know, Still you won't call mom right?" "No I won't, just take care." "I will."

**~Logan POV~**

Obviously fun was not the biggest option, after Chichi got her mom's permission for me to stay over, she dragged me to her room "Okay stay here I'm gonna get popcorn!" I wasn't about to ask the millions of questions I had so I just mumbled, "ok" and nodded. She looked at me for a moment and smiled "And try to relax a little, got it?" She said before leaving her room without giving me time to answer her question. I took the time to look around and think a little.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, more to come ASAP! So yeah Chichi and Logan had a sleep over! XD Okay so I lost most of it so it's like jumping and well yeah Willow's explaining the last couple days to Petal.**


	8. Chapter 7

**~Mey Mey POV~**

I frowned, so far this was not going to work, "WERE WOULD SHE BE AT!?" "Were does she usually go? Come on think, she's not really gonna be around Siege for more then a minute." Mar said yawning. Nico sighed, "Well if I could see I'd go find her." I glared and face palmed, "Well I just got an idea, but Nico can't come with us." "I'm going!" Nico snapped and I sighed, "No" "then where is it at?" "The old tree house duh." Nico frowned, "Well sor-rie." I shook my head, "Okay minus Nico, whose going?"

"Well I'm going." Nico said. I glared, "SHE WONT RETURN IF YOU GO!" "RIGHT FINE THEN!" I just sighed, having more thought about this. "OKAY SO IT'S JUST ME AND MAR!" Nico frowned and sat down. Ballad blinked, "So I'm not going either?" I shook my head, "no" Ballad nodded, "Okay." Glad he was ok with staying; I went to leave then stopped, "AND NO BOMBS!" Ballad blinked," I wasn't gonna blow them up!" I only shook my head leaving. Sighed I walked to the tree house, since Willow and I used to be there all the time I figured she'd be there, so right now I was debating on what to say while Mar followed me. "They'll destroy the place wont they." "Yup"

We got there and I flew up going inside and smiled, "Willow?" Willow sat up blinking, "Eh? Oh hey." she said lying down again and smiled. "So much peace." "Yeah it's kinda nice to relax!" Mar nodded curling up; I smiled, "almost like old times." "Except you don't make bombs and it's peaceful." Willow said laughing; I smiled and nodded "that reminds me, whose in charge?" "...uhhh..." was I really smart to leave the boys alone? Not really.

**~No ones POV~**

Ballad sighed and Nico got up, "Okay where's the gasoline?" Ballad blinked and got the gasoline, setting it down Nico nodded, "Right okay we need wires and a lighter." Nico heard someone coming downstairs and quickly had it all hidden. Donovan noticing Nico and Ballad, "Where'd the others go?" "Out." Donovan frowned and went to the door, opening it and looking around. Ballad and Nico quickly gathered their supplies and went upstairs to Nico's room.

**~Willow POV~**

I jumped up, catching onto why she was so silent, "YOU LEF THE GUYS ALONE!? JEEZE THAT'S CRAZY LETS GO!" I said grabbing Mey mey's arm and bolting out of the tree house, I glanced back to see Mar get up sighing, "so much for peace." Mey mey sighed, "Hey that was easy I just came to talk." Willow ignored her dragging Mey mey back to the house while rambling about stupid boys "YOU LEFT THEM ALOE!" Willow said and Mey Mey sighed as Willow dragged her to the house glaring at Donovan. Donovan sighed, "Hey don't look at me like that. Wonder about the other two." I glared and went inside, "NICO! BALLAD! YOU TWO GET IN HERE NOW OR SO HELP ME JAMIE WILL GET HER GUNS AND BE OVER HERE!" Nico went downstairs, while Ballad ran past him.

"What? I went to get something and he wouldn't leave me alone." "Yeah I'm not that stupid." I said looking at Mar who sighed and walked to me, "No but you are confusing. Nico shrugged, "Go ahead search my room you won't find anything." Mar left the room returning with a notepad, which I should have caught on "By the way I found this when you left." he mumbled while he dragged it into the room. "My sketch pad?" I mumbled while Nico, the idiot, turned to go back upstairs. Ballad blinked, "I forgot why it's important to you." I sighed and shook my head "just is important." Donovan sighed, "I can't see how a sketchpad has value." Glaring I took it and opened it smiling, "It's my life, so shut up." I said shutting it again and glaring. Donovan walked over and took it. "Really? What's inside?" I tensed; this wasn't going to end well.

"GIVE THAT BACK! PRONTO!" Donovan moved away when I lunged for him, opening the sketchpad and flipping through it. I kept trying to take it away, but Donovan kept moving away, frowning, "I really didn't think you were this violent Willow." I groaned and Mey mey blinked, "Violent?" "Hey wait till you see the picture of Nico she drew." Donovan looked at Mey Mey, "What?" Mey mey sighed, "She isn't violent." I tried, one last time, to take it back when Mey mey flipped a page Donovan blinked, "Weird." Mar nodded, Mey mey groaned, "Willow really!?" she asked and I blinked, wanting to laugh. "What?" "This?" she said turning it around, that was it I laughed, "I WAS BORED!" "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE ABOUT THE WHOLE RULING THE WORLD!" "I was...I just was bored." Donovan shook his head. Snickering I looked at Mar who left the room returning with a folded piece of paper, "Here's the one picture of Nico." "MAR DROP IT!" Donovan looked at Mar before taking it from him, "thanks Mar." Mar nodded. I facepalmed.

Donovan unfolded the paper and blinked. I was ticked and I tried to take it away glaring Donovan held it away, "How is this not violent?" "I HAVE NO COMMENT!" Donovan nodded, "Right." I finally snatched the picture away then took my sketchpad, "They're my life so SHUT UP!" "Willow try burning the pictures next time" donovan shrugged, "Okay okay." I glared and turned to leave. Donovan sighed, "Willow no leaving." "Too bad. I'm going to leave and then burn these."


End file.
